A Midsummer's Nightmare
by rikku247
Summary: 8 year old Rikku never wants to leave her tiny hometown. That is, until the 10 year old neighbor moves in. Gippal is a jerk and she wants nothing to do with him. Fast forward 12 years. What happens when they are not the same little kids anymore? AU!
1. Worms Don't Make Good First Impressions

Welcome again readers (or new readers ;) to a brand new story! This one is a bit different from what I've tried before, so I hope it turns out alright. Its also not FFVII (insert gasp of surprise here). :D

Needless to say, some characters from there will probably worm their way in here just cause I love them all so much. :P (And yes, picture Cid in here as Cid from FFVII :P)

Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my own ideas. And this story. All characters belong to Square.

Enjoy!

**A Midsummer's Nightmare**

**Chapter 1: Worms Don't Make Good First Impressions  
**

The tree swing. Her absolute favorite place in the whole world. 8 year Rikku Highwind plopped down on the swing and began to rock back and forth, kicking her legs happily. Today was Saturday, her favorite day ever. It meant sleeping in, and then waking up to Mom's pancakes and sausage. And after the dumb chores were done, it meant she could come and swing all day. Oh yes, Saturdays were the best.

"Rikku!"

Rikku looked toward the house with a slight frown on her face. "Yes Mom?"

Shera Highwind, wife of Cid Highwind and mother to Rikku and her older brother stuck her head out the back door. "Did you make your bed young lady?"

"Yes Mom!"

"Did you take out the trash?"

Rikku rolled her green eyes. "Yes Mom."

"Just making sure." Shera replied. "Be good and don't wander outside the fence, alright?" She went to go back inside and then popped her head out once more. "And don't get dirty because later today we're going over to welcome the new neighbors."

Rikku scrunched up her nose. That was the last thing she wanted to do on her Saturday. Visiting neighbors was not fun. Especially when most of them were all old people. Not many kids lived in the small town of Sanubia. Actually, Rikku remembered the sign outside of town that said, "Welcome to Sanubia! Population: 422". And that was before the Hickersons on Main Street died. So make that 420. Rikku grinned to herself at her counting ability. Her teacher said she was the best counter in the third grade. Considering there was seven others in there with her, maybe not that great, but that thought never crossed the little girl's mind. No, she was too focused currently on a string of ants that trailed across the sandbox.

Řĩķķũ & Ğĩррăĺ

"Do I have to go Pops?" Rikku whined as her mother pulled her short blond hair into a neat ponytail.

Cid frowned gruffly at his little girl. "Now Rikku, don't go makin yer mother upset about this. It's not gunna be that bad.  
Shera clipped Rikku's bangs with two pins and smiled gratefully at her husband. Rikku frowned, but reluctantly allowed her mother to fix her hair neatly. Pnudran, Rikku's older brother was already by the door and waiting. "Father! Are we going yet?"

"Hold yer chocobos Dran!" Cid hollered. "We'll be going when its time!"

Dran huffed and ran his hand through his fohawk. He had heard that the new family had a boy his age and he was excited. Rikku was freed from Shera's comb and ran to the door by Dran. "I hope they have a girl like me." She chattered excitedly. "Oh no." Dran replied. "They are gonna have a boy my age." He smiled in satisfaction as Rikku's bottom lip quivered. "You're such a meanie Pnudran!" She sulked and crossed her arms.

"Children." Shera said in a warning tone as she came toward the door. "You two better be on your best behavior." Dran looked innocent while Rikku still sulked. "Let's go now." Shera said, following her husband out the door.

Dran and Rikku obediently followed their parents over to the neighbor's house.

Cid gave his children as stern look before raising his hand to knock on the door. Not a minute passed before the door opened to reveal a tall dark haired man. "Hello." He said; his voice warm and refined.

Cid held out his hand. "Howdy, my name's Cid Highwind and this here is my family. We live next door and came over to welcome yer family to the neighborhood."

The man smiled widely. "My name is Braska Valefor. It's nice to meet you Mr. Highwind."

"Please, call me Cid." Cid said with a grin.

Braska stepped aside and let the Highwinds in. "Darling! Come and meet the neighbors!"

A lovely woman came out from the back of the house wiping her hands on a towel. "Hello." Braska gestured toward her. "My wife Mia. Mia, Cid Highwind, our neighbor."

Mia Valefor smiled and shook Cid's offered hand. "This here is my wife, Shera." Cid said, putting his arm around Shera. "And these are our kids, Pnudran and Rikku."

Mia beamed at Shera and replied in her sweet voice, "We have two children as well." She went to the stairs and called up, "Children! We have visitors!" There was a scrambling of noise before a boy and girl appeared, skidding to a halt in front of their parents. Braska glanced to the two with a look that said behave. "This is my son, Gippal, and my daughter Yuna." Rikku grinned at Yuna who promptly grinned back while the two boys began chattering instantly. "Gippal, why don't you and Dran go outside in the back to play?" Mia suggested lightly. Gippal grinned and tugged Dran's hand, chattering about some boy related thing.

Yuna looked up at the adults and asked politely, "May Rikku and I go upstairs to my room?" Mia glanced at Shera who nodded her permission before smiling at Yuna. "You may darling." Yuna beamed and Rikku followed her quickly up the steps. "This is my room." Yuna said with a smile as she pushed open a pretty pinkish hued door. The girls entered and Rikku clasped her hands together, looking around in awe. The room was done in various shades of pink, with frilly pink curtains on the window and on the bedspread. Some lovely dolls sat in miniature chairs underneath the shelf and Yuna pointed to them. "Want to play house with me?"

"I would love to!" Rikku said with a wide smile. They sat down and began to play.

"I'm glad you live here." Yuna said as she changed her doll's dress. "Where we lived before there weren't many girls my age at all."

"There isn't many here either." Rikku replied, tucking her doll in a bed. "But now you are here." Yuna beamed at her and Rikku grinned back.

"HEY YUNIE!"

Both girls jumped at the shout from outside before they hurried to the open window. "What do you want Gippal?" Yuna asked sarcastically. "You guys want to come outside and play with us?" He retorted with a wide and way too innocent grin.

"No." Yuna replied in a huff and she closed her window.

"Boys." Rikku rolled her eyes. "Amen to that." Yuna giggled.

"Yunie is a pretty nickname." Rikku said with a smile. Yuna smiled. "Not when my brother says it, but you can call me that if you want."

"OK." Rikku giggled.

"Girls!" Mia's voice from downstairs broke their play after a few minutes and Yuna sighed. "Gippal better not have told Mom to make us play with them."

That was exactly what happened however, and the girls were sent outside to play with their brothers. Rikku crossed her arms in disgust and Yuna pouted as they plopped down on the back step. "Awww come on Yunie!" Gippal said, waving a worm in the air. "Don't you guys wanna play?"

"Ewww noo!" Yuna shrieked and tried to hide behind Rikku, who promptly cowered.

"Aww you guys are no fun..." Gippal mumbled. Dran whispered something in his ear and the two boys both grinned in fiendish delight. "Here now," Gippal said finally, coming toward the girls. "I put the worm down over there Rikku. I'm not gonna hurt you." Rikku peeked through her hands at the blond haired boy. "You sure?" Her voice quavered and Yuna hissed from behind her, "Don't trust him Rikku, he does that to me all the time."

"Awww Yunie be quiet. I do not." Gippal retorted. He smiled widely at Rikku. "If you and my sis are gonna be best friends, we might as well get to know each other too, right?"

Against her better judgment and the frantic whispers from Yuna, Rikku slowly straightened up and uncovered her face. Gippal crouched down in front of her, his blue eyes sparkling. "See? I'm not that bad am I?" Rikku shook her head slowly and at that second, Gippal dropped the squiggling worm right into her lap. Her scream threatened to break the windows and Gippal scurried away as all four adults came running out of the house in panic.

Yuna immediately pointed to Gippal and shrieked "He put a worm on Rikku!!" Braska glared at his son and gestured for him to come as Cid knelt down by his hysterical daughter and picked up the worm, flinging it into the garden. "Its gunna be alright Rikks… Calm down hunny." He hugged her until her sobs subsided and Yuna scrambled to her side. Braska lectured Gippal right there in the yard and Cid shot a dagger filled glare at Dran, who shrunk back. Mia and Shera exchanged amused smiles at each other over the heads of the kids before they headed back inside, the men not far behind.

"I hate you Gippal Valefor!" Rikku hissed, wiping off her dress as she stood up. Yuna glared at her brother from behind Rikku and nodded emphatically.

"It was only a joke…" Gippal's voice trailed off at Rikku's evil stare. "I will always hate you Gippal and don't you. Ever. Forget. It." The last words were punctuated by Rikku's finger stabbed into his chest and Gippal stepped back with each jab. With that, the girls flounced into the house and slammed the door.

"Sisters…" Dran muttered. Gippal poked his toe in the grass, silently regretting his actions before Dran grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's not let the girls ruin our fun."

"Yeah…" Gippal mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled away.

Řĩķķũ & Ğĩррăĺ

**9 years later**

The final bell rang in the tiny school building and with a mighty shout, a hoard of teenagers came dashing out, whooping and throwing anything that was light enough into the air. "GRADUATION TIME!!" One young man shouted, doing a cartwheel off the steps. "Gippal!" A lovely brunette just coming out of the building scolded him. "You'll knock what little brains you have left out!"

"Grow up Yunie!" Gippal hollered back, throwing another cartwheel over the railing in for good measure. Yuna rolled her eyes as Dran dashed out of the building with a whoop. Rikku, now a petite young woman with sparkling green eyes and a tan everyone was jealous of, was close behind her brother. Unlike him however, she did not cartwheel and fall. Gippal burst into loud laughter before helping his friend up. "That, my friend, is not going to impress the ladies." Dran snarled and rubbed his backside.

The two girls began walking, ignoring their brothers who tried to catch up to them. "Rikku, how come you are so tan?" Yuna groaned, holding out her pale arm. Rikku snickered. "Just work in Pops shop with me and you'll get plenty tan." Yuna made a face. The last thing she wanted to do was be a mechanic like her friend, however badly she wanted a tan. "No thanks."

"Hey Cid's girl!" Gippal called from behind them and Rikku stiffened, rolling her eyes. Yuna giggled and upon receiving a sharp elbow in her side, coughed and pretended she didn't hear anything. Gippal called again and Rikku snapped irritably, "What do you want Gippal?"

Gippal came to walk beside her, towering over her tiny frame. "Has your Pops said anything about me getting to work at his shop?"

"No."

"Awww com'on!" Gippal pleaded. "Don't go all one word answer on me."

"I'm sure he'll call you when he's made his decision." Rikku retorted stiffly. "Come on Yunie, weren't we gonna go to the mall today?"

"Ooooh the mall." Yuna's eyes lit up and she waved to her brother and Dran. "Tell Dad Rikku and I will be back later!"

Gippal huffed at yet again having to be a messenger as Yuna took off, dragging Rikku behind her. "Why does your sister hate me so much?" He asked Dran who had just now caught up to them. "I think she's still sore over the worm thing when we were kids." Dran replied with a shrug.

"I was 10!" Gippal cried. "It's not like I tried to murder her favorite pet or something!"

Dran shrugged again. "She did say she was gonna hate you forever."

"Your sooo much help." Gippal's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I try." Dran retorted, punching his friend lightly in the ribs. "Let's go steal some cookies from our Moms." Gippal sniggered and took off running. "Bet I can beat you there!"

"No fair!!"

* * *

A/N: So new story... Thoughts? Good, bad, inbetween? Clicky the review button (which is now a bubble) and let me know what you think!


	2. Fight of the Valedictorians

Hey look another update! :D I'm so proud of myself for making it so quick. It might help that my finals are over and I am extremely bored while waiting to go home, but yeah. :P

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and much thanks to my two reviewers! You guys rock and this update is for you!

p.s. Has anyone figured out the title of the story yet? ;) I'm just curious to see if anyone gets the pun.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fight of the Valedictorians  
**

"That dress is gonna look perfect on you Yunie. Why worry so much?"

Yuna sighed. "I don't know…" Rikku snickered. "You are sooo indecisive. You'll look great and I'm sure Tidus will drool over you."

Yuna's cheeked flushed a delicate pink and she peered into the bad she was carrying again. "I guess." She couldn't hide the note of pleasure in her voice and Rikku grinned triumphantly. "I wonder if he knows you like him."

Yuna whirled and glared at Rikku. "Don't you dare!" Rikku looked innocent. "What?"

"Don't you dare tell him." Yuna said, flushing again. Rikku just snickered and replied. "I'm not gonna. I won't need to after he see you in that dress." She was probably right, Yuna considered as she looked into the bag for the tenth time. Her dress for prom was a pink and blue halter top, ending at the knees in the front and trailing in the back. The back was gathered at the hips, creating a flowing affect while a trail of embroidered cream flowers ran along the hem. "I can't believe we're graduating in two days." She said, changing the subject. "Yeah." Rikku mumbled. "Aren't you happy?" Yuna asked, looking at her best friend curiously.

"I would be happier if I was the only valedictorian." Rikku replied with a slight frown.

Yuna snickered. "You would be fine if it was anyone else besides my brother."

"Not true!" Rikku almost yelled. "That is so not true." She said again, quieter. She kicked at the ground. "I just hate sharing honors with other people."

"You are going to have to get used to it." Yuna answered. "Once you go to college, there will be tons of sharing all around."

"I guess," Rikku replied, although she didn't sound convinced. She shifted her bag to her other hand.

"That yellow is going to look great on you." Yuna said, attempting to cheer Rikku up. "Really?" Rikku brightened. Copying Yuna's action before, she peered into her bag. Her dress was a pale yellow color, complimented by a buttery cream sash that tied right under the bust. The bottom of the dress flared until it ended at the calf.

"Yep." Yuna smiled widely. "I can't wait to see what our parents say."

Rikku grinned. "Bet I can beat you home."

"Not that…" Yuna groaned. "You always do!"

"I'll give you a head start." Rikku said with a grin. "Come on!"

Yuna took off running and Rikku hollered "NO FAIR!" She immediately chased Yuna who ran giggling down the street toward their houses.

Řĩķķũ & Ğĩррăĺ

"Well?" Yuna twirled around in the living room in front of her parents and Rikku's parents. "How do I look?"

"Like an angel darling." Braska replied with a smile. Shera and Mia nodded, murmuring their agreement. "Absolutely lovely sweetie." Mia interjected. Yuna beamed and called up the steps "Rikku! What's taking you so long?"

"I look like a girl!" Rikku shrieked from Yuna's room.

"Umm…That's the point Rikku!" Yuna yelled back. "You can't be a tomboy forever you know!"

Rikku mumbled something unintelligible and came slowly down the steps. As soon as she stepped on the last one, Yuna grabbed her arm and tugged her into the living room. "How does she look?"

Shera's eyes lit up and Cid was speechless. "I've never seen you in such a pretty dress darling!" Shera said, looking quite pleased. "That's cause I've never been in a dress before period." Rikku mumbled.

"You look real nice Rikks." Cid managed in a gruff voice. A tiny smile graced Rikku's lips until a crash come from behind the girls. They whirled around to see Dran and Gippal standing in the doorway, shocked and speechless.

Dran found his voice first. "You guys are in dresses."

"Yes Dran." Yuna retorted. "We are. Does the fact we're girls mean anything to you?"

Rikku snickered and Dran turned red. He elbowed Gippal who had been the one to drop the bag of wires he was holding. "Let's go." But Gippal was still staring at Rikku, his mouth slightly agape in awe.

"What are you staring at me for?" Rikku hissed. Gippal shut his mouth with an audible snap and shrugged. He quickly picked up his bag and ran up the steps. Dran shrugged too before following him.

"Boys…" Rikku rolled her eyes. "This is why I don't dress up Yunie."

Yuna just smiled. She had a very good idea of what her brother had been thinking of and gosh darn it if she didn't try to exploit it.

Řĩķķũ & Ğĩррăĺ

_Tonight is gonna be awesome_. Rikku thought to herself as she put sheets on the mattress sitting on the floor of Yuna's room. She was sleeping over and thankfully, Dran and Gippal were sleeping over at the Highwinds. So no annoying boys to bother them.

She tucked the bottom of the sheets in before flinging a light blanket over the mattress. As the blanket settled down, her eyes met a very unwelcome sight; Gippal leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"No hello Cid's girl?" Gippal teased.

Rikku narrowed her eyes. "Never for you."

Gippal rolled his eyes. "I only came back cause I forgot my toothbrush ok? Don't get those tiny shorts in a knot."

"Well you won't be able to get your toothbrush because Yunie is in the shower." Rikku replied testily. "And my shorts are not tiny."

Gippal just shrugged and disappeared down the hallway. Rikku heard a shriek from Yuna, and a moment later Gippal reappeared, toothbrush in hand. He held it up with a smirk and it was Rikku's turn to roll her eyes. "You got what you came for, so get out now." She said. "I'm sure you and Dran are going to be playing Playstation all night."

"Pretty much," Gippal replied with a grin. "We were gonna sneak over in the middle of the night, but your dad said he would kill us if we woke him up."

Rikku smirked. "It would serve you right."

Gippal was silent and Rikku was surprised he had no witty comeback. She glanced up at him to find him watching her carefully."What?"

"Why do you dislike me so much?"

Startled, Rikku blinked. She hadn't expected that. "You know why." She said finally.

Gippal arched his eyebrow. "You can't still be mad over the worm thing."

Rikku said nothing, but her glare said plenty.

"I was a kid Rikku." Gippal hissed. "So were you. Are you really going to hold that over my head forever?"

"What if I do?" She retorted. "Does it matter that much to you?"

"What if it does?" Gippal shot back, coming into the room. "What if it really does bother me that much?"

Rikku backed up, intimidated by how close he was. "Like you said, we were just kids. So let's call a truce and make up?"

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?" Gippal asked softly. Rikku looked up and met his blue eyes. "Maybe."

Gippal frowned. "I don't want maybes Rikku. It's yes or no."

Rikku hesitated and looked down. In truth, she wasn't sure if she really was still mad at him or if it was just tradition, just a way to irritate him. And why did he care so much what she thought of him? She was just Yunie's friend, not like his sister's friends would matter that much to him.

Gippal gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Well?"

He was so close. Rikku tensed.

Gippal picked up on her nervousness and studied her. Without warning, he closed the gap between them and placed his lips tentatively on hers. For one brief minute, Rikku was stunned. Was this actually a kiss from Gippal of all people? Then he pulled away. Rikku blinked dumbly, her brain not working properly.

"Would you look at that?" He teased lightly. "I made Rikku Highwind speechless."

Sudden hot tears sprang to Rikku's eyes and she slapped Gippal. "I hate you Gippal. You always have to tease. Everything is a joke with you."

Stunned by the slap, Gippal stared at her. He frowned and retorted angrily, "If you didn't have a stick up your ass all the time, maybe you wouldn't be so offended at everything I say."

"I have a stick up my ass?!?" Rikku cried. "You couldn't see past your stuck up nose to see if I did!"

Gippal narrowed his eyes. "You really feel that way?" His voice was tight and strained. "Then see if I care. Hate me all you want Rikku. I'm done trying to make amends to you." With that, he stalked out of the room.

Rikku couldn't stand anymore and she collapsed on her mattress and cried. _I always have to open my big mouth! _She thought. _Why am I so stupid? I should have just forgiven him in the beginning._

Yuna came back into the room, unaware of what had just taken place to find Rikku crying on the mattress. "What's wrong Rikku? Did Gippal do something to you? Are you ok?" She dropped to her knees beside her friend and hugged her.

"I'm fine and no, Gippal didn't do anything to me." Rikku said softly, gathering herself and sitting up. "I said something stupid…"

"Tell me?" Yuna asked quietly.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Rikku said, picking at her sheets. "Let's just have fun tonight and forget about it."

Yuna nodded. "Alright."

Řĩķķũ & Ğĩррăĺ

Gippal heard everything from his seat on the steps. He almost went back in to apologize, but his pride held him back. If Rikku wanted to talk to him, she would. He was done trying to make up for every little mistake.

* * *

Clicky that review button and tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	3. Time For Goodbyes

Its short, but it at least is an update. :P Sorry for not writing quicker lol. Working and finishing my second book takes quite a bit of my time up. Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review if you like the story! No more updates til I have 10 reviews! :P I'm (not really) serious. :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Time For Goodbyes  
**

That night, Gippal didn't sleep well. Even though Dran tried his best to make the night fun, he could not get Gippal out of the dark mood he resided in. "Come on Gippal," Dran protested finally. "It's no fun when you're like this. What did my sister do to you now?"

"I told you. Nothing." Gippal retorted with a bite to his voice. "Let's just finish this game so we can go to sleep. It's almost 3 am."

Dran rolled his eyes, but reluctantly kept playing.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

"Are you almost done Rikku?" Yuna called down the hall. "I need the mirror!"

The bathroom door popped open and Rikku called back, "Yes you can come in now! And I need your help with makeup too."

"No problem." Yuna answered cheerfully. She came down the hall, swishing the skirt of her dress. Rikku saw this and rolled her eyes. "Just cause your skirt is all swishy means nothing." She stuck her tongue out. "Mine is cute too."

Yuna giggled and held up her makeup bag. "Already ahead of you." Rikku smiled and sat on the edge of the tub. "Dust away."

"Do mine when I'm done with yours?" Yuna asked as she began to apply a light cream color of eye shadow to Rikku's eyelids. "Of course." Rikku replied, trying not to smile under Yuna's light brush.

The makeup didn't take very long, and soon both girls were hurrying downstairs where their shoes waited. Then, it was off to the car where Braska and Mia, already inside, were ready to drive to the school. Rikku couldn't ignore the twisting feeling in her stomach, and it had nothing to do with the fact that graduation was mere moments away. It was based entirely on the fact that she and Gippal would be giving a joint speech.  
"Are you excited?" Yuna said with a grin, bouncing slightly in her seat. Rikku forced a bright smile. "Oh yeah. College is right around the corner." Yuna beamed, and then frowned. "Oh yeah…Your going to the city for that engineering school, aren't you?"

Rikku nodded, smiling for real this time. "I can't wait actually."

Yuna smiled and replied, "Let's make this day the best then. No talk of colleges."

Rikku chuckled and nodded.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

"And now, please welcome our two valedictorians, Gippal Valefor and Rikku Highwind!" Cheers erupted in the small auditorium as Rikku stood up slowly, not wanting to be anywhere near Gippal right now. But she had to be, and as she stepped up to the mic, Gippal was right there beside her. She took a deep breath…and began the poem they had chosen to recite. "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,"

"And sorry I could not travel both." Gippal's strong voice washed over the crowd and Rikku picked up again. "And be one traveler, long I stood."

"And looked down one as far as I could."

"To where it bent in the undergrowth;" Rikku replied, her voice growing soft.

They continued the poem, weaving the story to the audience. They began the last verse and Gippal turned to face Rikku, his bright blue eyes meeting her green ones. As if speaking to her, he spoke the third line. "Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-"

Rikku felt the intensity of his gaze and swallowed hard, her voice dipping. "I took the one less traveled by,"

"And that," Gippal finished. "Has made all the difference." He didn't take his eyes off her, Rikku realized, even as she turned to speak after the thunderous applause. "Thank you all for coming here today. On behalf of the entire graduating class,"

"We'd like to say thank you to all the parents, teachers, and staff who helped us make it through these 12 long years." Gippal turned to face the audience as he spoke before turning to the grads on the side of the stage. "We did it!"

Cheers erupted from the students and audience alike and the new graduates threw their hats up in celebration! Gippal let out a whoop and tossed his hat as well. Caught in the excitement, Rikku hurled her hat up too with a wide infectious grin.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

"Rikku!"

Rikku turned at the voice shouting to be heard over the noise of the crowd, seeing Yuna rushing towards her. "You're not leaving soon are you?"

Rikku shook her head. "Not until next week."

Yuna frowned, her eyes growing misty. "I wish you hadn't chosen a school so far away…Especially when you have to leave so early."

"I know." Rikku replied softly. "But going there year round for the first two years will help me finish sooner. And I'll still get breaks to visit." Yuna didn't look convinced and Rikku pushed the sides of her friend's mouth up. "Smile Yunie! I'll come visit you or you can come visit me every break!"

"When I'm not in school silly." Yuna said, finally breaking into a smile. Rikku's mouth dropped open. "You got accepted?"

"I did!" Yuna practically squealed. "I'll only be going into the big city for the program there, but its close where I can still live at home."

"That's perfect for you." Rikku beamed. "Being a teacher is what you've always wanted to do. And now you can do it!" Yuna nodded in barely contained excitement. "Come on! Let's go eat with our families now! I'm starved!"

* * *

Please clicky that review bubble!

Credits of the poem: The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost. I own not.


	4. Eyepatches and Bitter Feelings

An update! Finally! I must apologize for not answering recent reviews (if there are any), because the email I use is down for a while. So I switched and hopefully this new one will work. *crosses fingers* Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Pleeeeeeaaaaasseeeeee review? :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

-3 years later

The young woman stepped off the train, clutching her bag tightly in her hands. She glanced around at the small town of Sanubia, realizing not much had changed in the 3 years she had been gone. As she hopped off the platform, heading for the baggage area, she wished suddenly for a shower. It was hot and sticky in the summer of the town, and her yellow tank-top and khaki shorts were sticking uncomfortably to her tan skin. The conductor called her name upon checking the tag of a suitcase and Rikku Highwind went forward to liberate her suitcase from the stack that rose above the heads of those around.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

The faded sign above the shop was still readable, even after years of wear and tear from the sand that blew at it. _Cid's Garage. _Rikku smiled to herself, wondering what her parents would think of her surprise visit. She only had one semester of classes left to get her bachelor's degree in Advanced Engineering, but on a whim, decided to take the summer off and come home. She was tired of school after 3 straight years and as most 'normal' students took the summer off, she suddenly wanted to be like them.

Setting her suitcase down by the door of the shop, Rikku went around to the side where the actual garage was, figuring that her Pops would be working on a car or something. There were 3 cars parked inside the sweltering building, but Rikku saw no one working on them. "Hello?" She called out.

There was a clink sound and then someone yelled. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Not recognizing the voice, Rikku called back, "Is Cid Highwind here?"

"Who's asking?" Came the voice again and Rikku strained to see who it was. "His daughter." She replied, rising to her tiptoes to see over the car.

There was a loud bang courtesy of a car hood falling and a sudden curse as Rikku raised her eyebrows. "Um, you ok?"

A person came out from behind the car and into the light, rubbing his head and Rikku's mouth fell open. "You!"

The person was none other than Gippal Valefor.

"Cid's girl." Gippal retorted, letting his gaze travel over her. "Braids, huh?" Rikku scowled and tossed her braided hair, held back with a blue bandanna. "What are you doing here, Gippal?"

"You're Pops never told you?" Gippal shot back. "He hired me after you left for school. I've been here for three years."

"I don't believe it…"Rikku muttered. "He never said…Why do you have an eye patch?" She suddenly blurted out, studying the black patch over Gippal's right eye.

Gippal raised his left eyebrow. "You've really been out of the loop haven't you?"

"No!" Rikku defended. "I know what everyone **else **has been doing." The implied jab hit its mark and Gippal scowled deeply. "If you really want to know, I got hurt working with metal. And no, my eye isn't gone." He added, seeing Rikku open her mouth.

Rikku snapped her jaw shut and stared resolutely at him. "Where's my Pops?"

"At your house I imagine." Gippal answered. "He doesn't work on Saturdays."

Rikku turned and flounced out of the garage without another word to Gippal, who muttered to himself before going back to the car he had been working on. Why did she have to come back without a word after so long? They hadn't spoken since the night of the sleepover, and to be honest, Gippal was perfectly ok with that. She just came prancing into the shop, all long legs and tan, thinking the world was at her feet. _Not. Gonna. Happen._ Gippal thought to himself, suddenly wishing at the throbbing in his head that he hadn't dropped the hood.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

"Pops? Mom?" Rikku pushed open the door of her family's house, peering into the dim depths. She heard talking in the back of the house where the living room was and headed back there, leaving her suitcase in the hallway.

Shera and Mia, Yuna's mother, were sitting in the living room with glasses of iced tea as Rikku came in. "Rikku!" Shera exclaimed, putting her glass quickly on the table and jumping up to hug her daughter tightly. "Why are you here? When did you get here?" Rikku chuckled as Shera let her go and Mia gave her a hug. "I came for the summer Mom. As a surprise." Shera beamed with excitement. "Your father will be so happy to see you!"

"Where is he?" Rikku asked, deciding to leave the fact she stopped by the shop quiet for now. "He and Braska went sand fishing today." Mia supplied as Shera bustled toward the kitchen, calling over her shoulder about getting a glass for Rikku.

Rikku grinned and asked "Still trying to catch a Cactuar?"

Mia smiled. "You know how they are." Shera came back in and poured iced tea for her daughter. "Sit down and tell us about school, sweetie."

Rikku complied, letting her flip-flops fall off as she curled onto the sofa. The three women talked of school before discussing what happened while Rikku was gone.

"Is Yunie still at school?" Rikku asked. Mia nodded, sipping her tea. "Today is actually her last day this semester. So she'll be home all summer too." Rikku grinned with the prospect of seeing her best friend again. "Are her and Tidus together still?" The older women exchanged smiles. "Oh yes." Mia replied. "They spend nearly every weekend together."

Their conversation was interrupted by the front door opening and Shera piped up. "That must be Cid and Braska now." She went out to see and Rikku glanced at Mia. "So how is everyone else?"

"Doing well." Mia replied. "Gippal works with your dad now, you know." Rikku nodded, pretending she had known that awhile. "Of course," Mia continued, "After his accident he had to stop for a bit."

Rikku sat up straighter. "Accident?"

Mia gave her a confused look. "Yuna never mentioned it to you?" Rikku shook her head quickly. "What happened?"

"He was welding some pieces of metal together for one of his sculptures and one snapped." Mia replied, shaking her head. "It punctured the side of his right eye and he had to be rushed to the emergency room in Bikanel City. It's been six months but the doctors aren't sure if he'll regain sight in that eye." She looked upset and Rikku felt sorry for asking. "I'm sorry if I upset you Mia." She spoke quietly. "No, its fine Rikku." Mia answered, smiling. "Don't be alarmed when you see him though, he has an eye patch."

Rikku nodded slowly, everything making sense now. She had told Yuna after going away to school what happened the night of the sleepover and Yuna was shocked. She declared she was going to hurt her brother, but never really said anything else about him since then. Rikku just assumed that he lived through Yunie's verbal assault and was fine and healthy after that.

The men came into the room then and Rikku was pulled out of her thoughts by her father. "Rikks!" Cid exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Rikku squeezed him back. " Hi Pops!"

Cid let her go and looked her over. "You look so different girlie… All these braids and stuff?" He picked up one of Rikku's braids and she chuckled. "Do you like them?"

"They fit ya someway." Cid replied, smiling. "Hey, you gonna come work at the shop with me while yer home?"

"Of course!" Rikku beamed.

"Yer gonna be ok with Gippal workin there too?" Cid asked, watching his daughter's reaction carefully. Rikku swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded with a wide grin. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Cid let out a hearty laugh. "Ya can start Monday then!" Rikku knew the shop was closed Sundays; it had been ever since she was little. She was excited to work again with Pops though, but she wasn't sure how she would handle being around Gippal everyday…

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

Rikku collapsed onto her bed with a yawn. She was soo tired. Both the Highwinds and the Valefors decided on a cookout tonight for a celebration of Rikku being back and everyone showed up. The parents, Pnudran, Yunie and Tidus, and of course Gippal. Rikku had practically pounced on her brother and he swung her around the room in glee. His fohawk had become an actual Mohawk and several tattoos graced his arms and torso. Rikku thought it made him look biker-ish, but he just laughed. He worked at the hospital in Sanubia, if it could be called a hospital, as a nurse's aide. He was quite popular with the children, he informed Rikku.

Yunie and Tidus arrived shortly after Dran and the two young women squealed in excitement at seeing each other. The next 20+ minutes were then spent catching up. Yuna was off for the summer and then would begin her student teaching in the fall, having only one year left before graduation. Tidus, a friendly blond haired, blue eyed young man, was finishing his last semester at Bikanel University (where Yuna went also), majoring in Computer Science and Communication. Rikku was incredibly happy for Yunie, teasing her playfully about setting a date. Yuna blushed furiously, retorting that they weren't even engaged yet.

And then Gippal had come into the Valefor backyard…Rikku politely said hello to which Gippal offered a halfhearted howdy. They hadn't spoken after that and Yunie worriedly hung over Rikku until the young woman assured her friend she was ok.

Rikku sighed, thinking of the night. Gippal had ignored her totally, and for some reason, it bothered her. A lot. She felt apologetic that she hadn't heard of his accident, and realizing that he might never get his sight back made her feel terrible for what she had said in the shop. A tiny niggling feeling inside her stomach made her feel sick at that thought, and she wondered if he would accept an apology. She would just have to see on Monday.


	5. Realisations Over Ice Cream

I'm on a roll. Two chapters in two days? Unheard of! :P Hopefully this continues, because I'm writing the next chapter as I type this... ok, well maybe not** as** I type this... I can't do two things at once. But you get my drift. :)

Thanks to my lone reviewer, Wisdombook34! I couldn't reply personally to your review because my email is still wonky, but know that I read it and appreciated it. :)

Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Monday morning dawned bright and early, but Rikku was already awake. She headed downstairs for breakfast, craving some frozen waffles. The tasty microwavable/toast-able treats were one thing she couldn't live without at school and thankfully Shera had a bag in the freezer. Rikku pulled out two and popped them in the toaster before going on the hunt for syrup.

Cid joined her while she was eating, sitting down at the table with coffee and the newspaper. "Yer up early." He commented, taking a large gulp of steaming the steaming black liquid. "Couldn't sleep any longer." Rikku replied. "I'm not used to sleeping past 8 in the morning."

Cid chuckled. "Ya sound like yer pops."

Rikku smiled as she chewed the last bite. As she rose to rinse off her plate, she spoke. "I was gonna head for the shop early, maybe reacquaint myself with everything."

Cid nodded his head in agreement. "Gippal usually opens up around now, so ya should be able to get in."

Rikku's stomach twisted. She had almost been able to forget the whole apologizing thing while sleeping. "Alright Pops." She said, forcing a bright smile. "See you there!"

Cid waved as she left the house, walking the short distance to the shop. It was only about a half-mile down the road and the sun warmed her as she walked. Stopping at the front door, she took a deep breath before going around to the back. Clanging sounds came from the back of the shop and Rikku squirmed past a car with no doors. "Hello?"

Gippal poked his head up from behind a second car and Rikku almost jumped. "You scared me." She scolded, feeling her heart race. "You'll live Cid's girl." Gippal retorted; wiping his hands on a rag as his gaze traveled over her. "Am I overdressed?" Rikku asked sarcastically, glancing down at her cutoff jean shorts and blue tank. "Not at all." Gippal shot back smoothly. "Just wondering if there was a shortage of fabric at the store."

Rikku glared at him. "If I had something to throw at you, I would."

"How about that wrench behind you?" Gippal offered. Rikku turned to see the wrench in question and picked it up, waving it. "This? How about a please?"

Gippal's eye narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "Please."

Rikku tossed it at him and he caught it with one hand, disappearing behind the car again. Rikku slipped over to the car and leaned against the hood, watching Gippal work on the tire. "Your mom told me about your, um, accident." She blurted out.

Gippal stiffened. "Did she now?"

Rikku coughed quietly, trying to plan her next words. "I…I wanted…I'm sorry." Mentally she kicked herself. That didn't come out how she planned. Gippal let out a low chuckle. "What is Rikku Highwind apologizing for?"

"For being an ass Saturday." Rikku answered quickly. "I didn't know why you had the eye…patch… and I was a jerk about it."

Gippal suddenly stood up, a curious look on his face. He studied her for a long while, making Rikku squirm in nervousness. "What?"

"Nothing." Gippal said quickly. "Thanks for uh, apologizing." They stared at each other in silence for a while until Cid called from the front of the shop. "Hey! Ya slacking or somethin?" Rikku jumped and Gippal muttered something under his breath. "No Pops!" Rikku called back. "We're working!"

"Alright then!" Cid hollered. "I gotta go pick up some parts fer me airship, so Gippal, yer in charge." He poked his head around the garage door and leveled a stare at Rikku. "Listen to him fer me, ok?"

"Yes Pops." Rikku replied sweetly. Cid nodded and disappeared, and Gippal shot a glance at Rikku. "Are you really gonna behave?"

Rikku slipped off the car hood and approached Gippal with an innocent smile. "Whatever makes you think I won't?"

Gippal frowned. "Uh, maybe because I know how you are."

Rikku lifted her hand and Gippal jerked back. "What are you doing?" He demanded. Rikku raised her eyebrows. "I just want the wrench…What did you think I was going to do?"

Gippal handed her the wrench. "Nothing... Forget it."

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

Yuna knocked on the door of Rikku's room, pushing it open slightly as she did so. "Rikku?"

"Yunie!" Rikku grinned, looking up from her book. Yuna smiled, waving a menu from Djose Ice Cream Shoppe. "Wanna get ice cream and chat?"

"You betcha!" Rikku exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and grabbing her flip-flops. "Let's go!"

The girls seated themselves after ordering, peanut butter choco swirl for Yuna and double chocolate brownie for Rikku.

"Mmmmmm…. Heaven." Rikku sighed, taking a spoonful. Yuna did the same, savouring the taste. "I love their ice cream."

"It's the best ever." Rikku replied. Yuna smiled and took another bite. "So did my brother behave today?"

Rikku snickered. "Yeah I guess." She took another bite, sobering. "What happened in the accident? I mean, your mom told me about it, but she didn't really say much other than he punctured his eye."

Yuna set her spoon down. "It was pretty bad Rikku." Her green and blue eyes shimmered with tears. "He was welding something for his project behind your dad's garage and I guess the piece snapped back. It jammed right in his eye and he started bleeding really bad."

Rikku felt sick suddenly and she poked her spoon in the ice cream as Yuna continued. "Thank God that Dad was going to meet him there because he found Gippal passed out bleeding and called emergency. The doctor at Bikanel said it was a good thing Dad found him or he could have um … died..."

"That's… horrible…" Rikku managed to say past the lump in her throat. "Did he need surgery?"

Yuna nodded. "The nerves in his eye were punctured and he lost vision. The doctors still don't know if he'll get it back, but he has to have more surgery later. I guess they want to see if it heals by itself before they try anything else, because the surgery could permanently damage his sight."

Rikku looked down at her ice cream. "I feel so horrible Yunie…"

"Why?" Yuna asked, concern etched on her face. "Because I said some nasty things to him…" Rikku answered. "I said sorry…but I still feel bad."

"What did you say?" Yuna asked and Rikku told her briefly of her and Gippal's conversation on Saturday. "If you apologized, I know he won't hold it against you."

"How can you be so sure?" Rikku said mournfully. "Our history isn't so great, you know."

Yuna smiled secretively. "Do you want to know a secret about my brother?"

"Oh?" Rikku said, raising her eyebrows.

"He's had a major crush on you since junior high." Yuna said quietly, leaning over closer. "And I'm pretty sure he still does, because you know he hasn't dated anyone since that girl Lucil in high school."

Rikku's mouth dropped open. "He what?"

Yuna looked stunned. "You never realized that he liked you?"

Rikku shook her head mutely. "I thought that…I was just his sister's friend to him…" With a moan, she dropped her head on the table. "I'm such an idiot."

"He told me he only dated Lucil to make you jealous." Yuna said quietly. "I can't believe you didn't hear the rumours!"

"I never really paid attention to anything involving him." Rikku replied. "You knew that, right?"

"Well yeah," Yuna said. "But I thought you knew he liked you. He certainly pestered you enough."

"What am I gonna do Yunie?" Rikku moaned. "I feel like such a jerk now. All those times I was so nasty to him…"

Yuna patted her friend's shoulder. "I say find out if he still likes you."

Rikku raised her head. "What, just flat out ask him? I'll be an even bigger jerk!"

"No no no." Yuna said with a smile. "Use your 'feminine charms' silly."

Rikku snickered. "Well if you put it that way…" She picked up her spoon and took a bite. "Anything goes?"

"I won't tell a soul." Yuna promised with a wide grin. "Besides," she winked. "I've always wanted a sister."

* * *

A/N: p.s. I reallllllly like waffles...In case you didn't pick that up... :)


	6. Secrets Revealed and Secrets Hidden

Another chapter! I'm still on a roll! :D This chapter is extra long and I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks to my reviewers Wisdombook34 and KawaiChibiChan. I've got my email all sorted now, so I should be able to start replying to reviews now. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rikku was at a loss of what to do the next few days. Every time she looked at Gippal at the shop, she couldn't help but think of what Yunie had said. Had he really liked her since high school? And if so, did he still?

"Rikku! Watch where you swing that!"

Rikku jumped, whipping around just in time to see Gippal duck yet again. She lowered the metal rod to the ground and smirked. "What's a matter? Did I miss?"

Gippal shot her a dirty look and grabbed the bar, placing it in the corner of the garage with other bars. "What are you doing with these anyways?"

"Trying to organize the shop a bit." Rikku shot back. "I was thinking of putting them in the shack out back."

Gippal shook his head quickly. "The shack is full. Just leave them here."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Typical man…" She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Gippal asked, frowning at her. "Nothing." Rikku replied with an innocent smile but Gippal didn't look convinced. He turned and walked away, mumbling to himself.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

It started to rain later in the day, the sky filling with dark ominous clouds. The first crack of thunder sounded followed by lightning and Rikku jumped in fear, dropping the wrench she held to the floor with a clatter. She stayed frozen for a long moment, eyes darting back and forth. She finally bent down to pick up the wrench as another lightning bolt shot across the sky. This time Rikku let out a small shriek, unable to help herself.

From across the garage, Gippal snorted in laughter. "What's a matter Cid's girl? Can't stand a little thunder?"

Rikku grabbed the wrench and put it in the toolbox. "For your information, I hate lighting." She snapped, glaring at him. "It's called astraphobia." Gippal pointed out smugly.

"Can it Gippal." Rikku said in a tremulous voice, closing her eyes as another bolt lit up the sky.

Gippal frowned, studying Rikku for a minute before looking out of the garage at the storm. "Are you ok?" Rikku shook her head quickly, cowering suddenly behind a car when thunder crashed.

"Do you want to go home?" Gippal asked, worry sneaking onto his face. "And go out in the storm?" Rikku answered, her voice high pitched. "You're kidding, right?" She glanced at him, seeing the expression on his face and her mind formed an idea despite the fear. "Could we just shut the doors instead?"

Gippal nodded quickly, going to the front and hitting the automatic garage opener. The doors creaked and then slowed lowered to the ground, squeaking in protest as they did. Another bolt of lightning snaked across the sky and Rikku whimpered, skittering across the garage and throwing her arms around Gippal from behind. "What the!" Gippal practically jumped as Rikku clutched him tighter. She could feel every muscle in his body tense and she rested her head on his shoulder blade. "Please don't make me let go." She whispered and Gippal sighed. "We can't get any work done like this Rikku."

"Just until the storm is over?" Rikku pleaded, trying not to smile. She could almost swear his temperature was going up by the second. Gippal grabbed her hands and peeled them apart, turning around to look at her. Rikku put on her best tearful face as he did and with one glance at her, Gippal sighed again. "Alright." He mumbled and Rikku wrapped her arms around him again. He awkwardly patted her back and Rikku smiled to herself. For one thing, Gippal was well built…and warm…

A far off thunderclap sounded and Gippal spoke quickly. "Well look at that, the storm is going away. We can get back to work now." Rikku reluctantly released him and quickly he went back to what he had been working on before. With a smile, Rikku picked up her wrench again.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

"Yunie, you should have seen his face!"

Yuna giggled helplessly on the floor of Rikku's bedroom as her friend related the adventure of earlier that day. "You mean he actually fell for your teary face?"

Rikku snickered. "He did. But he was…" A sudden blush crept over her face and Yuna sat up quickly. "He was what? Huh?"

Rikku ducked her head, and admitted shyly "He was… really warm… and…"

"Sexy?" Yuna supplied with a grin.

"Since you put it that way…." Rikku giggled. "Sure."

"Oh, I can't wait til you two get together." Yuna said excitedly. "I've been trying to come up with a way for you two to like each other since high school."

Rikku shook her head. "I think your obsessed."

"Duh!" Yuna replied. "Best friend plus my cute brother equals you as my sister. Of course I'm obsessed."

Rikku couldn't help but chuckle.

"Honestly though," Yuna said seriously. "Do you really like Gippal?"

"I…I don't know…" Rikku mumbled, looking down at the floor. "I don't know what to feel just yet." Yuna nodded in understanding. "Ok. I wanna be the first to know though when you figure it out."

"Of course." Rikku replied. "Now, for the most important issue of the night. Wall-E or Finding Nemo?"

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

The next morning Rikku woke up as the sun came peeking in through her curtains. She stretched, realizing it was Friday. "Oh crap, I was supposed to get to the shop early and unload the truck!" She grabbed her phone and checked the time frantically. "….Its only 6:45…" Now that she was awake however, Rikku knew it would be pointless to try and sleep again. She instead crawled out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom to shower.

It only took her ten minutes to shower and she headed for the shop after grabbing some toast. The truck, which held ordered parts and supplies for the next week, wasn't even there.

Rikku unlocked the door and headed into the garage area, flipping the lights on and opening the doors. The truck would be here at seven, any minute now, and Gippal would be here at eight. Hopefully she could have everything unloaded and packed away by then.

A rumble from out front indicated the truck had arrived and she headed for it, signing the sheet on the clipboard the man offered her. "I'll be back in two hours." He said, tucking the clipboard under his arm. "I need the truck then, so can ya have everything unloaded then?"

"Will do." Rikku answered with a bright smile. The man nodded and left, leaving Rikku to open the door of the truck. "Dang…" She muttered as she glanced at the boxes labeled Cid's Garage. There were at least 20 ranging in size from small to giant. With a sigh, she started with the smaller ones.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

Gippal arrived at the shop precisely at 7:59am. The truck was parked in the front, the garage door was open and Rikku was…. _Where is she?_ Gippal thought, peering into the garage. A muffled thump came from inside the back of the truck and Gippal hopped up on the bumper to see.

"Oh good! You're here!" Rikku gasped, struggling with a box as tall as she was. "I dunno…what's in here…but I… can't get…it out…"

Gippal chuckled and climbed in, pulling the box out of the truck and placing it on the ground. "Why didn't you use the dollie?"

Rikku gave him a pointed look. "You know how heavy that thing is? How was I supposed it into get in the truck and then back out with a huge box?"

Gippal frowned. "Good point."

"Anyways, you're here now." Rikku said. "The guy will be back in an hour and I need to get all our boxes out by then."

Gippal raised his eyebrow. "You were supposed to unload the truck…Not me."

"Com'on!" Rikku complained. "Half these boxes I can't even pull out! They're huge!"

"Fine then." Gippal huffed. "I'll get them out and then you can pull them into the shop with the dollie. Good?"

"Yes." Rikku replied with a grin. "I'll go get the dollie."

Gippal sighed as he began to pull the boxes out of the truck. Rikku was…Rikku. He didn't know what to make of her anymore. First she was rude, then apologizing and now almost flirting. It suddenly dawned on him and he jerked up, slamming his head on the ceiling of the truck. "Yunie… I'm gonna kill her."

"Kill who?" Rikku inquired from outside the truck.

Gippal rubbed his head as he pulled the last box out. "Whoever…um… packed the boxes." He answered lamely.

Rikku raised her eyebrows and scooted the dollie under one of the bigger boxes. "Why is that?"

Gippal didn't have a clue, but he quickly made one up. "Because who packs little boxes behind big ones? It's a stupid way to pack things."

"Uh-huh." Rikku rolled the dollie into the shop, tossing a grin over her shoulder. "Thanks so much for helping me by the way!"

"Sure…" Gippal replied unenthusiastically.

They finished unloading all the boxes and putting them in the shop as the truck driver came back. He gave a short wave before hopping in his truck and driving away.

Rikku rolled the dollie to the back of the garage where its hook on the wall was and looked up. The hook was rather high… With a sigh, she lifted the dollie as high as she could, trying to get it onto the hook. From behind her, Gippal sniggered. "Your about 6 inches to short."

Rikku huffed angrily, stretching as far as she could reach. "It's not my fault I'm so short!"

Gippal suddenly stepped close and reached around Rikku's waist, grabbing the dollie and lifting it to the hook. "You're welcome." He said teasingly in her ear.

Rikku froze as he lowered his arms, tightening around her. "You can…let go now…" She could feel her body growing quite warm and Gippal just chuckled. "Aww, please don't make me let go?"

Rikku's face flamed red and she gaped, reaching for a sharp retort that got stuck somewhere in her throat. "I…"

Gippal's voice dropped to a low whisper. "I what Rikku?"

Rikku ducked her head as he turned her to face him, all logical thoughts fleeing her mind. "I..um…"

Gippal tipped her chin up with one hand, forcing her to meet his blue eye. "Yes?"

Rikku tried to back up, but just ended up backing into a car and no further from Gippal. "Just let me go?" She squeaked. Gippal smirked. "How about a please?"

"Pl…" Rikku never finished the word because Gippal suddenly kissed her. His kiss was demanding, yet soft and Rikku forgot what she had begun to say, clutching Gippal's shirt in her hand as he cupped her face in his hands.

Gippal deepened the kiss before breaking it, leaving Rikku breathless. "Yuna told you, didn't she?" He asked, not letting her go. "Told me what?" Rikku breathed.

"That I liked you in high school." Gippal replied quietly, searching Rikku's face.

Rikku blushed and she mumbled quickly "She may have…" She frowned slightly and stared at Gippal. "Why did you kiss me?"

Gippal chuckled suddenly. "Because you've been flirting with me. Ever since you and Yuna went out for ice cream at Djose's."

Rikku swallowed hard, feeling heat creep up her neck. Gippal smiled and trailed his fingers across Rikku's cheek, following the curve of her jaw. "How come you never told me in high school?" Rikku asked, shivering slightly at his touch. "I thought you realised it." Gippal replied, tipping his head.

Rikku shook her head. "No, I tried to ignore you mostly." She flushed with embarrassment and Gippal's mouth curved ruefully. "I noticed."

"Gippal! Rikks!"

Cid's voice from the front of the shop startled the pair and they jumped apart quickly, turning red.

Rikku busied herself with sweeping, grabbing the broom from nearby and Gippal snatched his toolbox from the bench.

"Hi Pops!" Rikku called and Cid came around the corner. "Ah good. Ya got everythin unloaded." The older man said with a grin. "Gippal, did yer special order come in?"

"I didn't check." Gippal replied, setting aside the drill he held and going to the boxes. He began to hunt through the labels while Cid headed for his workbench. "Rikks, would ya take this out ta the dumpster?" He asked, gesturing to the large brown trash bin. Rikku nodded and set the broom back in its place before tying the bag up. She passed Gippal on her way out and he winked at her, making her cheeks flame again.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

The rest of the day passed normally before Cid decided to close the shop early. "Yer mum and me are planning on grilling out tonight Rikks." He turned to Gippal before Rikku had a chance to reply. "Yer parents and sister are comin'. You gonna come too?"

"Um, sure." Gippal replied.

Cid nodded briskly. "Ok see ya there." He headed for the door and Rikku followed him. Gippal sighed deeply once they were gone, rubbing the back of his neck. What a day. A good one at that. He grinned widely and then his smile faded as he glanced toward the yard out back. He hadn't been in the shack since his accident. It was where it had happened. All of his sculptures were in there, the unfinished ones at least. Most of the completed ones he had sold to snazzy galleries in Bikanel City for huge sums of money. The art world considered his work fantastic and collectors were eager to snap up any work.

But Gippal hadn't worked on the sculptures since the accident. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even his family, but the thought of welding metal scared the crap out of him now. "Maybe one day…." Gippal muttered to himself. For now, he was going to shower and go eat tasty food at the Highwinds.


	7. Confessions and Revelations

Ah, another chapter. Last week was kinda busy, so I apologize for this taking so long to get up. I wrote this all tonight after my homework was done, so hopefully no weird typos. :)

Anyways, thanks to my reviewers! I love to see those emails saying Review Alert. Makes my day. :D Enjoy and don't forget to send me one of those lovely emails! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Rikku, would you go cut up the watermelon and bring it out please?"

Rikku nodded at her mother's request and headed inside to the kitchen, leaving Shera and Mia as they finished setting up the picnic table. The table was covered in all sorts of condiments; from bbq sauce to ketchup to relish and hot mustard. She cleared off a space on the side of the table and with a slight struggle, lifted the large melon to the table and got a butcher's knife from the drawer.

"Hey there Cid's girl."

Rikku jumped at Gippal's voice and nearly took her finger off with the knife she held. "Gippal, must you always scare me like that?"

Gippal chuckled and set down the bowl of potato salad he was carrying on the counter before coming beside Rikku. She turned her head to look at him and he offered a smile. "Miss me?"

Rikku raised her eyebrows and went back to cutting the watermelon. "Not really."

"Ouch." Gippal muttered. He watched her cut for a few minutes and then spoke softly. "So what are we going to do about today?"

Rikku paused in her cutting and stared at the chunks of melon in the bowl. "I… Maybe we should take it slow…"

Gippal looked dejected for a brief moment before he gently laid his hand on hers. "Rikku…" he whispered. "I've been waiting for 6 years for you to feel the same way I do… I don't want to take it slow."

Rikku's breath caught in her throat and she raised her head to meet Gippal's gaze. "Gippal… I… I'm scared…I don't know what to think or do." She admitted hesitantly.

"I won't push you." Gippal replied quietly. He tipped her chin and kissed her ever-so-softly and then left the kitchen for outside. Rikku went back to cutting the watermelon, her mind and heart in turmoil. She couldn't tell herself otherwise anymore; she was falling for Gippal. But her mind fought against the idea, reminding her of all the things he had done to her when they were younger, all leading up to that night she had slept over at the Valefor house.

_Without warning, he closed the gap between them and placed his lips tentatively on hers. For one brief minute, Rikku was stunned. Was this actually a kiss from Gippal of all people? Then he pulled away. Rikku blinked dumbly, her brain not working properly._

"_Would you look at that?" He teased lightly. "I made Rikku Highwind speechless."_

_Sudden hot tears sprang to Rikku's eyes and she slapped him. "I hate you Gippal. You always have to tease. Everything is a joke with you." _

_Stunned by the slap, Gippal stared at her. He frowned and retorted angrily, "If you didn't have a stick up your ass all the time, maybe you wouldn't be so offended at everything I say."_

"_I have a stick up my ass?" Rikku cried. "You couldn't see past your stuck up nose to see if I did!"_

_Gippal narrowed his eyes. "You really feel that way?" His voice was tight and strained. "Then see if I care. Hate me all you want Rikku. I'm done trying to make amends to you." With that, he stalked out of the room. _

Rikku remembered it as if it were yesterday and not nearly four years ago. It was clear Gippal didn't feel angry anymore towards her, but she couldn't help that niggling feeling at the back of her mind.

"Rikku! Are you done with the watermelon?" Shera called from the door. "Everyone is here and we're waiting on you!"

"Coming mom!" Rikku called back, dumping the last of the melon into the bowl and rinsing her hands and the knife off in the sink. Then she headed outside with the bowl.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

"That was an excellent bbq Cid." Braska commented, rubbing his stomach in bliss.

Cid grinned widely. "Glad ya liked it. What'd everyone else think?" He glanced around the table and was met with nods and exclamations of yeas.

Yuna grinned at Rikku, pointing to the bag of marshmallows by the grill. Rikku grinned back and nodded and the girls headed over to the bag. "So what did you and Gippal talk about today?" Yuna teased quietly as she began to toast a marshmallow. Rikku blushed and Yuna leaned closer to her. "Do I detect embarrassment?"

"Wekissed." Rikku mumbled and Yuna's face lit up. "Really?" She squealed.

"Shush!" Rikku hissed, shooting a glance over her shoulder at the adults chatting at the table. "And yes." Her cheeks stayed pink and Yuna did a little dance. "Oooooh this is so exciting."

"There's more." Rikku whispered and Yuna raised her brows. "Do tell?"

Rikku told her quickly what Gippal had said in the kitchen and Yuna's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know my brother was so romantic!"

"What are you whispering about ladies?" Tidus asked from behind them. Yuna whirled and flashed a smile at her boyfriend. "Girl stuff Tidus."

"Can I join you and make a marshmallow?" He asked with a return smile and Yuna nodded. "You don't mind Rikku?"

Rikku flashed a grin at Tidus. "Not at all."

The three of them stood and cooked their marshmallows, talking about school and Tidus's upcoming graduation from Bikanel Uni. All of a sudden, Yuna whirled towards the table and called "Gippal! Come toast marshmallows with us!"

Rikku shot Yuna a dirty look, but Yuna just smiled innocently as Gippal came over. "I don't even like marshmallows that much Yunie." He said.

Rikku turned to give him a shocked stare. "You don't like marshmallows! How could you?"

Gippal raised his eyebrow. "Maybe I've never had one properly toasted."

"Maybe I should toast one for you and show you how delectable the gooey goodness is." Rikku retorted. "Then do it." Gippal shot back smoothly and Rikku turned back to the grill to do just that. "I'll show you how tasty marshmallows are." Yuna and Tidus exchanged grins but neither Gippal nor Rikku noticed. Gippal hung over Rikku's shoulder, commenting on her toasting techniques. "You'll burn it that close…I don't like burnt."

Rikku huffed and ignored him, spinning the marshmallow gently to get it golden brown on every side. "There!" She proclaimed finally, lifting the little golden treat from the fire. "It's perfect!"

Gippal took a step back as Rikku turned and presented the marshmallow to him. "I don't know about this…"

"Oh psh." Rikku said, blowing lightly on the hot treat. "Here, take a bite." She held the stick up to him and Gippal hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Just eat it." Rikku retorted. Gippal slowly took a bite and chewed it, Rikku watching him. "Well?"

"It's…different." Gippal said finally. "Eat it all." Rikku said, narrowing her eyes. Gippal obeyed and finished eating the marshmallow, and Rikku promptly began to cook another one. Leaning over her shoulder, Gippal whispered in Rikku's ear. "Sugar sweet like you."

Rikku's face flamed red and she jerked her elbow backward into Gippal's gut, making him cough and back away. "What's wrong?" Yuna asked, seeing Rikku's red face and her brother hacking between his laughter.

"Nothing." Rikku answered quickly, biting the marshmallow she had been cooking and shooting a glare at Gippal, who just grinned.

Dran came over to cook marshmallows too and the five young people polished off a whole bag of the puffy white things as the sun set over the town. Shera and Mia began to put away the leftover food, enlisting their husbands to help them carry in bowls and trays. Dran had to go shortly after to leave for work as he was scheduled for the graveyard shift and not long after he said goodbye, Tidus said he had to leave as well. Yuna frowned and said she would walk him to the front gate, leaving Rikku and Gippal by the grill.

"You're such a meanie…" Rikku suddenly announced. "What?" Gippal said in shock. Rikku grinned and Gippal chuckled. "Oh I see how you are." He reached for her, but Rikku danced away effortlessly. "Bet you can't catch me."

"Oh ho…" Gippal shot back, tilting his head. "Don't make a bet you can't win Rikku."

Rikku fled from out of his grasp with a giggle and ran towards the tree at the back of the yard. Gippal smirked and snuck around the other side. Rikku backed up around the tree, peering around the truck for any sign on Gippal, suddenly backing into a hard, warm…body.

Gippal spun her around, pinning her to the tree with a grin. "As I was saying…"

"Can it." Rikku mumbled breathlessly.

"Did you say kiss me?" Gippal asked, lowering his voice to a soft whisper.

Rikku tilted her head and studied his face. "Maybe I did….What are you going to do about it?"

Gippal claimed her mouth fiercely, and Rikku slid her hands around his neck, returning his kiss hungrily. Gippal pulled her against his body tightly, letting his hands wander.

"Gippal!" Rikku suddenly broke the kiss and smacked his hands away from her belt and Gippal grinned mischievously. "What?"

Rikku narrowed her eyes and raised her hand to his face, tracing the faint line of stubble on his chin. Her fingers ran lightly up his cheek and paused by the patch. Gippal closed his eye and Rikku could feel the muscles in his face tense. She inched up until her fingers were resting delicately on the patch and Gippal suddenly grabbed her hand. "Don't."

Rikku let her hand fall to her side and whispered softly. "Why not?"

Gippal opened his eye and met her gaze. "I…don't want anyone to see it."

Rikku was silent for a minute, then she nodded. "Ok."

"Rikku!" Yuna's voice came from the front yard and both Gippal and Rikku started.

"See you tomorrow at work." Rikku said softly then she slipped away and went to Yuna.

Gippal sagged against the tree and ran his hands over his face.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

Rikku arrived at the garage at 8:30 the next morning and opened up the office on her way into the back. Gippal looked up from the engine he was working on at her approach. "You're late."

"It's only 8:30!" Rikku protested before noticing the grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the broom and they both worked in silence for a while. "Gippal?" Rikku asked.

"Hmm?" came his reply from underneath the hood of the car.

"Do you remember the… the night of graduation when I slept over your house?"

Gippal was silent for a long time before he answered. "I never forgot it." Rikku set the broom aside, finished with sweeping, and came over to the car. "I was sorry after you left…I wanted to take back what I said."

Gippal stopped working on the car and replied after a moment. "I sat on the steps…after I left."

"You heard what I said to Yunie?" Rikku asked, suddenly embarrassed for her younger self. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Gippal shrugged. "I figured if you wanted to talk to me you would. I didn't think you would leave without saying goodbye."

Rikku blinked slowly, remembering when everyone had gathered at the train station to wish her well at college. "I looked for you." She whispered. "I wanted to apologize, but I was too much of a chicken."

Gippal suddenly stood up. "Damn it Rikku, why didn't you say something? Do you know how much I thought I hurt you?"

Tears sprang to Rikku's eyes and she shook her head lamely. "I thought you hated me after that. I figured when you didn't come to the train station that you…. That you didn't want to see me anymore."

Gippal shook his head slowly. "Don't cry Rikku…." He reached for her, but Rikku pulled away, shoulders shaking silent. "Rikku…."Gippal whispered. "I should have said something after you left…called you, texted you… something…"

"No." Rikku answered over her sniffles. "It was my fault. I was the one who should have apologized first. And I don't blame you for not coming." Gippal opened his mouth but Rikku continued and he snapped it shut. "These past few days… I told you I didn't know what to think and I don't. You're probably still mad at me and I don't want to hurt you anymore." She lifted her head and Gippal met her eyes. "Tell me if you are and I'll stop everything…But if you are…then…"

"Rikku, I…" Gippal began and was interrupted by a voice from the front. He let out an angry huff and paused before heading out there. "Don't go anywhere." Rikku watched him leave, hastily wiping her tears away and nodding. Trying to calm her breathing, she sat on the edge of a car, listening to the soft hum of voices from the front. Curious, she peeked around the garage, seeing a red haired woman facing Gippal. He was smiling and talking with the woman, who reached out and patted his arm.

Rikku felt her heart go icy cold as Gippal took the woman's hand. So Gippal had someone already apparently. She couldn't stand to watch anymore and ran toward the back of the garage, tears running down her face. The shed looked like a welcome dark place to go and cry in private and she went in, curling up in the corner and letting her tears flow freely.

...

Gippal heard a sound from the garage and looked over just in time to see Rikku run, and his heart clenched. He knew exactly what she had thought. "Lucil, I have to go, but I'll make sure your car is fixed by Tuesday."

Lucil smiled and nodded. "Thanks Gippal. Tell your parents I said hello."

Gippal nodded and hurried towards the garage, dropping Lucil's keys on the front desk. "Rikku, it's not what you think."

He glanced around the garage, not seeing her anywhere. "Where did you go Rikku?" He whispered. The shed door slightly ajar caught his eye and he jogged out there. Soft sobs came from inside and Gippal knew Rikku was in there. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and went inside. "Rikku?

"Go away…" Rikku mumbled, hiccupping through her sobs.

Gippal dropped to his knees in front of her. "Rikku, it's not what you think."

"Oh sure." Rikku hissed. "You just didn't have the guts to tell me flat out that you have someone else."

"Rikku." Gippal said, growing angry. "Lucil is not my girlfriend!"

Rikku sniffled and glared at him. "You dated her in high school!"

"That was four years ago." Gippal shot back. "And I did it to make you jealous!" He took a deep breath. "Look, whatever happened between her and I ended when we broke up then. She has a family now for crying out loud!"

Rikku's bottom lip trembled and she asked in a trembling voice, "You mean…then why did you hold her hand?"

"She was giving me her keys…." Gippal said quietly. "She brought her car to get fixed."

Rikku closed her eyes in shame and buried her face in her arms. "I'm such a moron…."

"You had no idea." Gippal whispered. "And you never let me finish what I was going to say…"

"What were you going to say?" Rikku whispered, lifting her head.

"Shut up…" Gippal answered quietly.

"What kind of answer is that to my question?" Rikku demanded, sitting up straight. "That's not-"

"… So I could do this." Gippal finished as if Rikku hadn't spoken. He leaned forward and kissed her with unbridled passion, pulling her into his arms before she could even process what had happened.

Rikku gasped for air when he finally let her go; grabbing his arms to steady her whirling mind. She could only stare at him, dumbfounded. "I was never mad at you." Gippal said tenderly. "I thought I hurt you…after the sleepover. I didn't realize that you thought I was mad at you. I just wanted to give you space." He pulled her into a hug and she buried her head in his shoulder. "I liked you a lot then Rikku… and I haven't changed how I felt one bit."

Rikku could hardly believe what she heard. "You really… like me?" She pulled back and met Gippal's gaze. "Even after everything I said?"

Gippal stared at her intently. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Rikku asked quietly. "Maybe you should-"

Gippal put his finger across her lips. "I told you once I didn't want maybes Rikku. It's still yes or no, your choice."

Rikku hesitated for only one moment. "Yes…"

Gippal met her halfway in a fierce kiss that they both deepened, hands wrapping around each other tightly. Rikku moaned softly against Gippal's lips as he slid his hands down her body, thumbs hooking in the waistband of her shorts. Her head tilted back at the soft kisses he deposited on her neck and she gasped softly, grabbing his hands. "Gippal…." He brought his mouth back to hers, caressing the soft skin of her stomach with his fingers and she cupped his face in her hands. Finally they broke apart, taking deep unsteady breaths.

Rikku stared at him, lightly tracing her fingers along his jaw. They didn't say anything for the longest time until Gippal murmured quietly, "This is where the accident happened…"

"In the shed?" Rikku asked, eyes widening. Gippal nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "Your dad lets me work on my sculptures in here. That day I was trying to do a really tricky bend and it didn't weld right…" He let his voice trail off and glanced back at Rikku. "I haven't been back in here since then…"

Rikku rose to her feet suddenly, leaving Gippal crouched on the ground, and flipped on the light switch beside the door. Bright light flooded the room, revealed several piles of metal bars, plates, and various other shapes. In the center of the room was a partially done sculpture of twisted metal, one jagged edge sticking out from the top. Rikku stepped closer and raised her hand to the piece, running her finger over the reddish stain on the metal. "Did you feel anything?"

Gippal nodded, coming to stand behind Rikku. "I don't remember much, but I knew I was screaming…I … I passed out… and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital in Bikanel with doctors hovering over me."

Rikku turned to look at him, worry in her eyes and Gippal spoke again. "Mom said later that it was a good thing Dad was supposed to meet me here… the doctors said if not… I may not have made it…" He looked at the ground, his throat working. Rikku wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. "You came in here to find me." She said softly. "The first step is going back in right?"

Gippal smiled gently against her shoulder, lifting his head up. "It is." Linking one arm around her waist, he gingerly reached up and laid a finger on the metal bar. "I'm not ready to finish though yet…" He glanced down at Rikku and she tugged him towards the door with a smile. He flipped off the lights on the way out.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

Gippal closed the shop early after a text from Yuna to Rikku saying that there would be a party at the Valefor's for Tidus's graduation. Rikku called her dad and asked if they could close early and he agreed as long as everything was cleaned and ready for Monday. They spent another hour making sure everything was in tip-top shape and finally locked up at two.

"Ready?" Gippal asked, closing the office door. Rikku nodded and slipped her hand in his. "So what are we going to tell everyone?" Gippal asked, weaving their fingers together.

Rikku blushed and she asked "Do we have to tell them?"

Gippal grinned. "They're gonna know something is up if we walk in like this." He raised their hands and Rikku smiled ruefully. "Well, we've got 4 minutes to think of something good."

Music coming from the living room greeted the two as they stepped in the Valefor front door. "Gippal is that you?" Mia called from the living room. "We are all in here."

Gippal glanced at Rikku. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She whispered back.

The Valefors, Highwinds, and Tidus's parents, the Zanar's, were all gathered in the living room. Everyone knew Tidus's parents from high school, when the parents had all taken turns being chaperones for trips, dances, and activities around the town. Yuna sat with Tidus next to his parents and Dran was leaning up against the wall. Rikku took a deep breath as she and Gippal walked into the living room.

"Hi you two." Shera said with a smile and for a brief moment, no one noticed Rikku and Gippal's intertwined hands. But all too soon, Yuna spotted this and let out a small shriek. Everyone looked at her, startled. "What's wrong sweetie?" Mia asked and Yuna pointed to the pair. "What is this?" She nearly yelped. Everyone noticed what she did at the same time and gasps of shock filled the room. Gippal looked down at Rikku and grinned.

"Do my eyes deceive me or this this Gippal and my sister holding hands?" Dran blurted out in amazement. "Are you two a… couple?" Yuna gasped and Rikku glanced up shyly at Gippal. "Should we tell them?"

"Let's show them instead." Gippal replied, and promptly captured Rikku's mouth in a deep kiss.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I said marshmallows a lot...


	8. Seeing His Work

I realise its been a while since my updating streak...School has suddenly become difficult, so I cannot promise a ETA for the next chapter. I'll write when I can, but in the mean time, enjoy this short, yet sweet chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Yuna squealed in excitement and Dran's mouth dropped open. Cid and Braska were both speechless while Shera and Mia exchanged shocked glances.

Rikku and Gippal however, were oblivious to everyone else, lost in their kiss. Gippal held Rikku's face tenderly in his hands and she clutched his shirt tightly in her fists. "Hey, don't suffocate each other!" Dran shouted and Gippal reluctantly released Rikku, who ended up breathless for a minute.

"It's about time!" Yuna said cheerfully and everyone laughed, Rikku's cheeks colouring. Gippal smiled and pulled Rikku into a hug, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head. She hugged him back and a collective "awww" went up around the room.

"So when is the wedding again?" Tidus piped up and everyone laughed even harder.

"Hey!" Rikku protested. "Don't you talk! What about you and Yunie?"

Tidus blushed and shot a guilty glance at Yuna, who just giggled. "Yeah when?" "Oh shush." Tidus mumbled, silencing any other words with a kiss.

Cid caught Rikku's attention and patted the seat beside him and she went to sit by him, Gippal going over by Dran.

"My little girl." Cid said gruffly, putting his arm around his daughter. Rikku wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling shyly. "You happy?" Cid whispered in her ear as the conversation turned to how long people had been waiting for Gippal and Rikku to get together. Rikku nodded. "I am Pops. I… I never realized how much I was an idiot when I was little." Cid chuckled and squeezed her tight. "As long as yer happy, I am." He looked down at her. "And I couldn't have ya with a better man." Rikku nodded shyly. "I'm starting to find that out." Cid smiled and then frowned. "Just don't be waking me up at night with yer noise." "Dad!" Cid let out a hearty laugh and Rikku could feel her cheeks flaming.

"What Rikku?" Shera asked at her outburst and Rikku just ducked her head, but Cid spoke up. "I told her to keep her noise down at night." Rikku buried her head in her hands as everyone laughed, Dran elbowing Gippal in the side. Gippal's face flushed as well and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

Rikku carried the stack of dirty dishes into the kitchen and set them in the sink. Yuna carried another stack in and grinned at her friend. "That was quite a display in there."

Rikku chuckled and turned the water on. "I didn't think he would do that."

"Oh you enjoyed every second of it." Yuna teased. Rikku didn't deny it, just blushed. "Do you want help with the dishes?" Yuna asked, picking up a towel from the stove bar. "Nah, you go be with Tidus." Rikku said. "It is his party after all."

"Ok." Yuna said. She went back into the living room and a moment later, Gippal came in. "Did she send you in here?" Rikku asked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Who else?" Gippal answered, grinning. He picked up the towel Yuna left on the counter and began to dry the dishes as Rikku rinsed them.

"I was thinking," he said after a while. "That tomorrow we could go into Bikanel City and maybe eat somewhere. You know, get away from our families." His voice dropped at the last part as he glanced towards the living room guiltily. Rikku snickered and glanced over her shoulder. "As long as we can…" She looked at Gippal hesitantly and he tilted his head. "Hmm?"

"Can we go see your sculptures?" She asked quietly, wrinkling up her nose in apprehension. "Yeah, sure." Gippal replied. "It won't bother you?"

"Bother me to finally show you what I do second best?" Gippal said with a grin. "Not at all."

"Second best?" Rikku inquired curiously.

"Besides loving you." Gippal answered simply. Rikku smiled and looked back down at the dishes, flushing with pleasure. "I can't wait."

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

Rikku was dressed and ready by 8:45 the next morning. She grabbed some toast and sat on the front step munching it, waiting for Gippal. The sun was rising and promising to be a beautiful, albeit hot, day. It would take nearly an hour to get to Bikanel, which is why Rikku had suggested they leave early. This way they could get the most out of the day before it got too hot.

The Valefors front door opened and Gippal came out with a yawn, rubbing his hand through his hair lazily.

"Did you even comb your hair?" Rikku piped up and Gippal jumped. "Jeez Rikku." He studied her through squinted eye. "And no."

Rikku shook her head in mock disappointment and rose from the porch, walking over to him. "So are we ready?"

Gippal nodded and grinned. "I hope you enjoy the trip there."

"Oh?" Rikku raised her eyebrow.

Gippal just motioned for her to wait and he went to the garage for a few minutes, coming out a few minutes later with a motorcycle rolling beside him. "Someone left it for junk and I rebuilt it." Rikku whistled at the shiny cycle, running her hand over the leather seats and chrome accessories. "It's really nice."

Gippal swung his leg over it and settled into the seat. "Hop on and lets hit the road."

Rikku was glad she had worn her plaid cotton capris today as she climbed on behind Gippal. She had a feeling sticking to a leather seat in shorts would have been very uncomfortable. Gippal fired up the engine and it purred smoothly to life. He handed back a helmet and Rikku crammed it over her braids, buckling it tight under her chin. As soon as Gippal put his helmet on, Rikku wrapped her arms around his waist and he gunned the engine, shooting out of the driveway.

There wasn't much traffic on the highway to the city so early in the morning and the couple got there in only 45 minutes. Gippal wove expertly through the traffic, turning down several roads on the way to the gallery. Finally after another 15 minutes, he pulled in front a lovely glass front building and parked on the side of the street. Rikku climbed off, feeling like the motorcycle was still vibrating in her legs. "Gotta love that feeling," Gippal quipped with one look at her. Rikku pulled off her helmet with some difficulty and hung it from the bike seat. "I'm not sure I 'love' it just yet."

Gippal grinned. "You'll get used to it."

The gallery was quiet when they entered and Rikku breathed in the smell of oil paint, clay, and metal. "It's really nice." She said as she turned slowly in a circle.

"If it isn't Gippal Valefor!"

Rikku turned in shock at the voice, seeing a woman with short, immaculate blond hair and dressed in a gray pencil skirt with a white dress shirt, coming towards them.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon." The woman said, grabbing Gippal's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Welcome back."

Gippal smiled and tipped his head to Rikku. "Rikku, meet my manager, Nhadala. Nhadala, this is my girlfriend Rikku."

Rikku smiled at Nhadala, who held out her hand, shaking Rikku's hand with almost as much force as she had Gippal's. "Nice to meet you Rikku. Finally someone who can keep a rein on this young man here."

Rikku chuckled, liking Nhadala already.

"So what brings you to the gallery?" Nhadala asked Gippal. "Have you started working again?"

Gippal shook his head. "Not yet. Today is just a visit. Rikku hasn't seen any of my work yet."

Nhadala turned to Rikku in surprise. "You have to see his work! It's some of the absolute best in Bikanel!" She took Rikku's arm and practically dragged her along. "It's over here in my local artists exhibits. He has such a way with metal you wouldn't believe. Like he just magically gets the metal to bend to his will."

Rikku shot a pleading glance over her shoulder at Gippal who was following behind. 'Don't worry.' Gippal mouthed and Rikku reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged by Nhadala. "Here." The woman stopped and let go of Rikku to flip a light switch. Spotlight came on in the room, illuminating each of seven sculptures. "His first one is here and then proceeds in order clockwise." She looked at Gippal with a smile. "But I'll let him tell you about them. You two have fun and if you need me, I'll be up front with some clients."

Rikku took a deep breath as Gippal came up beside her. "Wow does she have energy."

"Yup. Although she's great at what she does." Gippal said with a grin. Rikku looked up at him with a smile and linked her hand with his. "Why don't you give me a tour?"

Gippal led her up to the first sculpture, a pair of intersecting stacked circles. "I started this one right before high school graduation." Rikku lifted her hand, and then paused. "Can I touch it?"

Gippal chuckled. "As long as Nhadala doesn't see you, go for it." Rikku grinned and ran her hand over the shiny silver bars. "It looks like one of those wind spinner thingys."

"That's kinda what I based it off." Gippal admitted. "You remember Mr. N, our science teacher?" Rikku nodded. "He was weird." Gippal sniggered. "He was, but he had that fascination with wind socks. I actually got this idea for this one from him."

Rikku let her hand slide off the sculpture as Gippal led to the second one. "And this one is..…"

* * *

Thoughts? Feelings? Please review. They make me happy and give me encouragement to write faster. :)


	9. Heat in More Ways Than One

So here I am, with an update after... well, I can't remember... Its been a while. I apologize for that readers, but good news! An extra long chapter! Bad news however, this will be the final chapter of this story. I worked all day to finish this up, and here it is. :) I really hope you all enjoy it (if anyone is still reading this?), and please don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

-a few days later

Rikku finished washing the last few dishes, wiping a stray braid back from her face. Glancing out the window, she could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. Which was excellent as today was the Sanubia Festival, a weeklong celebration of the town's founding. It had started years ago as a simple parade for one day, but had since involved into a huge celebration with parades, floats, carnival games, inflatables, and food. Lots and lots of food.

Mia and Shera had spent the last day and half cooking for it, making roasts, scalloped potatoes, mac and cheese, and about twelve different desserts. Rikku and Yuna had helped too, mainly with snitching and tasting.

"Hey Rikku."

Rikku turned quickly and smiled at Gippal, who had just come into the kitchen. "Hey. When did you come in?"

Gippal smiled. "Your mom let me in on her way out."

"Ah yes." Rikku replied. "Her and your mom are taking food to the festival."

Gippal snickered. "They were packing my dad's truck full of food." Rikku giggled at the mental image of poor Braska watching the two women commandeer his truck. "I bet that is a funny sight."

Gippal nodded and leaned his elbows on the counter, his easy smile fading.

Rikku frowned and dried her hands off on a towel before going over to him. "What's wrong Gippal?"

"I'm going in for surgery tomorrow." He mumbled, studying the counter closely. "The doctors said my eye should have healed by itself already. They think the nerves are busted."

"Oh no." Rikku wrapped her arms around Gippal's shoulders. "When did they tell you this?"

"Yesterday. I went in and…" He shook his head. "What if I lose my sight permanently Rikku?" He glanced up at her, one blue eye filled with fear. "I'm terrified that I'll never be able to see again."

Rikku pulled him into a tight hug. "Would you rather wear the patch your whole life and never know for sure?"

Gippal rested his head in the curve of her shoulder. "At least I'd know then there was a chance."

"You'll be fine." Rikku assured, tipping his head up to look him in the eye. "The doctors know what they are doing, and we'll all be right outside the operating room." She put on a bright smile, trying to hide her own fear. But Gippal studied her intently. "You're scared too, I can tell."

Rikku swallowed hard. "Yes, but…"

Gippal raised his eyebrow. "But?"

"I just want you to be ok." Rikku whispered, hating the way her voice broke.

Gippal pulled her against his chest and kissed her lightly. "If you're waiting for me the whole time, I will be." Rikku smiled a little and kissed him again. "Well, let's go enjoy this festival."

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

For the hundredth time, Rikku paced past the vending machines in the tiny waiting area. She checked the clock, wanting it to go faster, but finding only ten minutes had passed since she checked last. She couldn't hold it in any longer, exploding in frustration. "How long is this going to take?" She took a ragged breath, not knowing what else to do.

"Rikku dear, come sit." Mia patted the couch beside her and Rikku reluctantly obeyed. Yuna had dozed off in a chair on the opposite side of the room and Rikku envied her ability to fall asleep quickly. Shera and Cid had gone for coffee, while Braska was speaking with the nurses.

"I know you're scared Rikku." Mia said softly, pulling the young woman into a hug. "But the doctors know what they are doing. Gippal will be fine."

Rikku felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm scared he won't be able to see again Mia. And that would destroy him."

Mia patted her back. "Gippal is strong Rikku. He'll make it, even if that happens. After all, he has you now to look forward too."

Rikku pulled back a little and looked at Mia. "Can I ask you something?" Mia nodded yes and Rikku plunged ahead. "Why didn't anyone tell me when the accident first happened? I mean, I know I was at school and stuff, but I didn't even get a call or anything…" Her voice trailed off as Mia bit her lip. "He didn't want us to tell you Rikku."

Rikku frowned. "Why?"

Mia took a deep breath. "He said he had caused you enough hurt, and he didn't want you to think he was trying to 'score points with you'." She made quotation marks in the air at the last part.

Rikku shook her head furiously, making her braids sting her cheeks. "Why would he think that? You all are like family to me, and I would have been worried just like if something would have happened to Dran."

Mia looked saddened for a moment, her voice soft. "I can't say for sure his reasons Rikku. That was what he told us."

Rikku heaved a heavy sigh, wishing she could ask him right now what he had meant.

Shera, Cid, and Braska came back into the room, holding coffees. Shera handed one to Mia and two to Rikku, tipping her chin at Yuna.

Rikku moved over to her friend, nudging her awake. "Oh coffee." Yuna took the Styrofoam cup and sipped it thankfully. "Any news yet?"

Rikku shook her head. "It's been three hours Yunie. I'm starting to get worried."

Yuna tried to sooth her friend. "I'm sure everything is fine-"

"Valefor family?"

Everyone jerked to the door where a tired looking doctor stood, dressed in green scrubs and a white smock. "The surgery is finished."

Relief seemed to fill the room until Braska spoke. "And? Is he alright?"

The doctor nodded, giving a smile. "It went very good. He's resting right now, but he'll be able to go home by tomorrow. A few more days after that, and he'll be able to take off the bandages."

Rikku nearly fell over at the news and Yuna grabbed her in a hug. "Hear that Rikku? He's going to be fine!"

Rikku smiled, unable to speak as emotion choked her. The doctor looked at her, a grin crossing his face. "Are you Mr. Valefor's girlfriend?"

Rikku managed to nod her head, wondering why that was important.

The doctor crossed the room to her and held out a small box. "He asked me to give this to you after the surgery. But he said not to open it until he is better."

Rikku took the box, immediately wanting to open it. But she didn't, instead slipping it into her pocket. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and turned to leave. "Have a good night folks."

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

-next day

"Here's the door. No, careful now. There you go." The nurse helped Gippal rise from the wheelchair, guiding him to the car door. His face was swathed in white gauze, both eyes covered. He fumbled for the door handle, finally getting it open and sliding in.

Rikku and Yuna were in charge of picking him up from Bikanel Hospital, and Rikku slid into the backseat on the opposite side of him. As Yuna thanked the nurse and started the car, Rikku looked at Gippal with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a semi-truck ran over my head." Gippal muttered, leaning back against the seat. Yuna pulled out of the hospital driveway, starting towards home, and Gippal turned his head towards the window. "I feel ridiculous."

Rikku reached over and took his hand. "It's only for a few days. After that, you can take the bandages off."

"I want to take them off now." Gippal reached for his head, but Rikku smacked his hand down. "You do that, I hurt you."

A grin crossed Gippal's face and he caught Rikku's hand, lifting it to kiss her wrist gently. "Still the same little Rikku."

Rikku smirked and pressed her lips to his cheek softly. "Just you wait."

"Guys!" Yuna hollered from the driver's seat. "Please don't make me throw up!"

Rikku and Gippal broke into chuckles and Yuna just rolled her eyes.

It wasn't long until they arrived home, and Yuna pulled into the driveway of the Valefor house. Rikku hopped out quickly and came around to Gippal's side, opening the door and taking his hand. "Ok, just follow my lead."

Gippal walked hesitantly, Rikku guiding him up the front steps and into the house. Yuna followed worriedly, hovering behind the pair.

"Yuna." Gippal said in sudden exasperation. "I can feel you hovering. Doesn't Tidus get off work about now?"

"Yes, but-" Yuna protested.

"Out." Rikku shooed Yuna. "I can take care of him."

With reluctant grumbling, Yuna left, and Rikku led Gippal to the couch. "Sit right there."

He did so, pulling her down beside him. "So were you worried the whole time I was in there?"

"Of course!" Rikku retorted sharply. "I paced, and sat, and paced and stared at the clock. It felt like forever."

"I don't remember a thing." Gippal said seriously. Rikku quieted for a moment before pressing a small box into Gippal's hand. "Do you remember giving the doctor this?"

Gippal felt the box and grew still. His silence confirmed Rikku's thoughts and she covered the box with her hand. "What is it Gippal?"

"Please don't open it." Gippal's voice was soft and pleading. "Not until I can see your face."

Sudden tears came to Rikku's eyes as it dawned on her what it must be. "It's a ri-"

Gippal covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't ruin the surprise." He lowered his hand and bent to kiss her, finding the corner of her mouth instead. Rikku turned slightly, meeting his kiss. "Rikku…" He groaned softly, cupping her face in his hands.

Rikku let her hands wander, skimming his solid chest and the tiny space of warm skin between his t-shirt and jeans, as she kissed him back fiercely. Gippal hissed as her hands traveled lower, a slight tremor going through his body. Breaking their kiss, he whispered in a voice heavy with need, "Just what are you trying to do to me Rikku?"

Rikku grinned at his words, feeling very powerful right then. But the feeling was short lived as Gippal flipped her over onto her back. It was her turn to tremble as his hands slipped beneath her tank-top and caressed the curve of her hips. "You know, ah, if we're going to do this…" Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her bare stomach. "Your parents couch is not the best place." Gippal chuckled, sending little vibrations over her skin. "Who said this is going any farther?"

Rikku smacked his shoulder and glared at him, despite knowing he couldn't see. Gippal just grinned and brushed his fingers over her hip again, making her catch her breath. "I'd say, mmm, you were." She managed to retort breathlessly.

Instead of answering, Gippal hummed lightly against her hip, making her gasp. His hands traveled lower, brushing the waist of her shorts, and Rikku shivered. She grabbed his hands and sat up, forcing him to sit up as well.

"What?" Gippal asked, a teasing tone still in his voice.

"Why are we doing this now?" Rikku whispered. "When you have the bandages on and all?"

Gippal lowered his head. "Because… I…" Rikku knew what he was trying to say and she kissed him lightly. "You'll be able to see me again Gippal. I promise."

Gippal sighed softly and nodded slowly. "And in the meantime?"

"We don't have to stop… you know." Rikku whispered, feeling heat creep up her neck. A slow smile curved Gippal's mouth and he bent to kiss her, tugging her to her feet as he stood up. With a swift motion, he lifted her and settled her around his waist. "You're right about the couch." He whispered and headed for the steps, walking slowly. "Just make sure I don't bump into any…" He never finished his sentence as Rikku caught his mouth in an intense kiss, her hands wrapping about his neck. He paused, pinning her against the wall and returning her kiss. They finally pulled away from each other, breathing heavily and Gippal resumed his way up the steps. He fumbled with the doorknob to his room and Rikku giggled. "Fine, you get it." He growled playfully, depositing her on the floor. Still giggling, she opened the door and slipped inside, pulling Gippal in behind her. He shut the door and spun her around so her back was against the wall. "Now where were we?" He said huskily, his lips finding her neck.

"You were lower…" Rikku murmured, entangling her hands in his hair. Gippal chuckled and moved lower, kneeling on the ground and depositing gentle kisses on her stomach. His hands found the buttons of her shorts and he undid it, slipping the shorts down her legs. Rikku groaned as he kissed the inside of her thigh, heat rising in her body, wanting him to continue. But he moved back up, rising to tug her top off over her head. Rikku caught her breath as his hands skimmed her heated skin, now only in her panties and bra, but she quickly regained her skittering thoughts. She ducked away from him and with a grin, sat on the far edge of the bed.

Gippal turned around, his lips quirking into a smirk. "Oh that's funny now?"

Rikku grinned, replying. "You'll just have to find me."

"Challenge accepted." Gippal retorted and he stepped towards the dresser.

"Cold." Rikku giggled. "You lose that round, off with the shirt."

Gippal paused before pulling his shirt off over his head. "You'll pay for this." He murmured, his voice deep with desire.

"Oh I hope so…" Rikku whispered, unable to take her eyes off his smooth sculpted chest. Gippal smirked and suddenly came towards the bed, catching Rikku's ankle as she tried to back away. "No fair!" She protested, twisting in an attempt to get away.

Gippal pulled her towards him and placed her leg over his hip, leaving Rikku mumbling incoherently. "I… there…" Her back arched as Gippal brushed his fingers against a very intimate spot. His mouth found hers, leaving no room for talk. His kiss was heavy and deep, claiming her mouth with all the held up passion within. Rikku could only groan, pulling him down onto the bed over her, and he slid one hand down her hip and onto her bottom. He pulled her flush against his body and Rikku suddenly felt just how much he wanted her.

He broke this kiss and moved down, his lips finding the curve of her shoulder even as she found the zipper of his jeans. His groan as she undid it threatened all self-control and Rikku shuddered at the way his hands traced her skin.

"Gippal, are you in there honey?"

Gippal fell off the bed and Rikku dove under the blanket at Mia's voice outside the door. "Yeah Mom, um, what do you need?" He managed to get out.

"Just wanted to see if you were home." Mia said. "Your father and I saw Yuna at the store and she said she dropped you and Rikku off, but you weren't downstairs." Her voice grew thoughtful, then suddenly, "Oh! Oh, I am so sorry Gippal! I'm leaving now!" Footsteps down the stairs followed and Rikku burst into giggles. Gippal chuckled and rested his head against the edge of the bed. "So much for that."

Rikku rolled over and scrambled for her clothes, pulling them on quickly. She tossed Gippal's shirt to him. "Now how are we gonna face your parents?"

Gippal scrunched up his nose. "Awkwardly."

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

It was the last day of the festival, Rikku realized as she marked off the calendar in the kitchen. It had been four days since Gippal's surgery and the doctor had called the Valefors this morning, telling them he could take off the bandage. Rikku had been over there with Yuna when the call came. It would seem like such a happy day, but Gippal had disappeared into his room afterwards.

Rikku sighed as she felt the small box in her pocket for the tenth time that day alone. She knew Gippal was scared. She was too, and she knew the rest of their families were as well.

"Hey Rikku, you ready to go to the festival?" Dran asked as he came into the kitchen.

Rikku jumped and turned quickly. "Yeah, sorry. I was-"

"Worried about Gippal?" Dran asked with a smile.

Rikku smiled. "I was going to say lost in thought actually."

"Which would have been a cover for worried about Gippal." Dran replied, coming over to Rikku and pulling her into a hug. "Today's the big day huh?"

Rikku nodded and tears filled her eyes. "I'm terrified Dran."

Dran smoothed her hair. "Whatever happens Rikku, I know you two will always be together. You'll make it together."

Rikku nodded against his shoulder. He was right. "Thank you Dran." She whispered.

Dran smiled and let her go. "Now let's go meet everyone at the festival. I want some of that good food."

Řĩķķũ Ğĩррăĺ

The night was drawing to a close and people were starting to gather by the train station to watch the fireworks, the last part of the festival. The Valefors and Highwinds gathered by the depot, Tidus as well beside Yuna. "I love the fireworks." Shera said as everyone found spots to sit.

Rikku was just about to sit down when Gippal caught her arm. "Rikku," he whispered. "Can we go to the house?"

"Yeah, of course." Rikku whispered back. They started off, walking slowly down the street. Yuna noticed and nudge Tidus. They watched the other pair walk off and Yuna let out a tiny squeal. Tidus hushed her and Yuna just kissed him with excitement.

"Is anything wrong?" Rikku asked Gippal as they walked towards their houses, arms linked together. "I want to take off these things." Gippal pointed to his bandages. "And I want you to be the first thing I see."

Rikku felt a warmth come over her and she smiled. "Alright." She led Gippal to his back porch, where a swing was, and they both sat down.

"Ready?" Rikku asked softly. Gippal nodded and reached up, beginning to unwind the wrapped bandages. Rikku gathered the end in her hands as he took it off, wrap by wrap. Finally he reached the last one and it fell off into his lap. Rikku stared at him, a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty on her face. He didn't open his eyes just yet, asking instead, "What does it look like?"

Rikku reached up and brushed a finger lightly over his right eyelid. "There's a scar right here." She brushed her finger across the corner of his eye ever so gently. Gippal tensed a little and he took a short breath. "Do you still have the box?"

"Yes," Rikku answered, her voice barely a whisper.

"Open it." Gippal whispered back, still keeping his eyes closed.

Rikku fumbled in her pocket for the box and pulled it out finally. Gippal reached out and put his hand on her arm hesitantly, and she opened the box. Inside was a ring, but unlike any engagement ring Rikku had ever seen. It was a thin metal band, with a design of interlocking hearts engraved around it. She caught her breath, suddenly realizing. "You made this for me." She lifted her head to see Gippal watching her, eyes wide open. Once again, her breath caught. "Gippal?"

For a moment, he said nothing. Then, "You are beautiful…"

Rikku broke into tears, reaching up to trace his features. "You can see."

"Crystal clear." He replied, a smile crossing his face. "And with perfect timing." Rikku looked back down as he picked up the ring. "Rikku, say you'll marry me?"

Rikku let him slip the ring over her finger. "Oh Gippal, of course!" Her eyes took in the beautiful band and then she looked at Gippal. "When did you make this?"

Gippal grinned, answering softly. "After our trip to Bikanel."

Rikku threw her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful…." She kissed him tenderly.

With a soft groan, he deepened the kiss, slipping his hand around her neck to pull her closer. "Rikku, I love you…." He whispered against her mouth. She sighed softly and he stood up, pulling her to her feet. For a moment, she paused, holding back when he tugged her towards the house. "What?" He asked quietly, turning to look at her.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky." Rikku replied, coming forward and running her hand gently across his cheek. Gippal's blue eyes darkened, filling with heavy desire. He pulled her into a fierce kiss, molding her body against his, and Rikku could feel his need. He scooped her up, settling her on his hips, and headed inside the house. She kissed him possessively as he carried her up the steps and into his room. He groaned as she shifted against him, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Rikku… Mm, please don't…"

Rikku let out a low chuckle as he sat her on the bed, kneeling in front of her. "Why not, Gippal?"

Gippal frowned at her in the dimly lit room. "I might not last very long."

"I never said I wanted you to." Rikku whispered as she pulled his shirt over his head. The rest of their clothes quickly followed, tossed to various corners of the room. Skin met heated skin and their bodies came together in passion. And this time, no one interrupted.

-seven months later

Rikku could sit still no longer. The train pulled into Sanubia Station and she jumped up, grabbing her small carry on. Through the windows of the car, she could see her family waiting on the platform and a wide grin crossed her face. A minute later, she was running off the train into the waiting arms of Gippal. He spun her around and kissed her soundly as the rest of their families hurried over.

"Ya did it Rikks!" Cid hollered with glee and Rikku went to him. "I got it right here Pops." She held out her diploma and Cid beamed, kissing the top of her head. "I knew ya could do it Rikks."

Rikku smiled and turned to hug her mother, then Yuna and the Valefors, and last but not least, Dran.

"We got the grill goin back at our place!" Cid called over the noise of the station. "Com'on!"

Gippal tugged Rikku's hand lightly and she fell into step with him. "Did you ever think, four years ago, that you would be here?" He asked.

Rikku smiled. "No, not like this. But," she looked up at him, a gleam in her eye. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Even for a Cactuar?" Gippal asked with a wink.

"Not even that." Rikku snickered, threading her fingers through his.

"Good." Gippal replied, leaning down to kiss her. "You better get used to it then, because you are never leaving my sight again, Mrs. Valefor."


End file.
